


satisfaction

by phanfictrashalex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanfictrashalex/pseuds/phanfictrashalex
Summary: He was also in the mood to tease, it typically got him fucked harder and left him satisfied(and sore) for a few days.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> i finished writing this at like 5am and then read over it when i was half asleep, so if there's any mistakes please ignore that i'll hopefully get around to correcting it soon.

As Phil awoke to the sun shining into the room, he noticed that Dan was still asleep. He pulled the younger closer to him, gently waking him up. He watched as Dan's eyes slowly fluttered open and leaned down to kiss him.

They laid there and lazily made out for a while, Phil finally pulling away to look at Dan in the face, admiring the boy that he'd fallen in love with. He noticed that Dan's breathing got uneven, a sign that Dan had a slight problem.

Dan flipped them, so that he was on top of Phil and took his time kissing every inch of Phil's torso. He then stopped, laid on top of Phil them both still in their pants. There was something about being able to feel Phil through the thin layers that drove him insane.

He was also in the mood to tease, it typically got him fucked harder and left him satisfied(and sore) for a few days. Even though sex with Phil was enjoyable, it was fun to tease occasionally.

Phil started slowly rutting up against him. The pressure of having Dan on top of him was enough to be teasing, only somewhat pleasurable. Dan pulled away before too long, however, and put Phil's arms in place above his head, a sign not to touch.

Dan put feather-like touches to Phil's bulge, taking his sweet time. He ran his finger up Phil's cock and gently flicked the tip, causing a whimper to escape.

As Phil grew restless, Dan finally pushed Phil's boxers down, letting his cock free. He ran his tongue along the tip and into the slit of it, dragging it out as much as he could.

"Hurry up," Phil finally said after what felt like hours of Dan's teasing.

Dan moved to sit on Phil's stomach, so that Phil could see him, but couldn't gain any friction even if he tried to.

He took his boxers off and saw Phil watching him. Dan took his cock in his hand and stroked himself as he watched Phil become more desperate, almost squirming for some type of contact.

Dan reached into their bedside drawer and grabbed the half-empty bottle of lube.

He slicked two of his fingers up and slowly pushed them inside of himself.

"Bet you wish you were the one stretching me out," Dan said cockily and smirked.

Phil, while watching Dan, shuddered when he heard those words.

After finally putting a third inside of himself, Dan pulled his fingers out and lined up with Phil's cock. He slowly felt himself being filled up until he finally bottomed out.

"You can touch now," He said breathless. 

Phil immediately ran his hands over Dan's body, wanting to touch and feel anywhere that he could. 

After letting himself get used to the thickness and length of Phil's cock, he lifted himself until the tip was barely in, and started a rhythm.

Phil flipped the two of them and started being rougher with Dan, chasing the release they both so desperately craved.

The room smelled of sex, and the sinful sounds coming from their bodies against one another couldn't be mistaken for anything else. 

Eventually, Phil came inside of Dan, how he wanted it. At the same time, Dan's release hit him all at once, streaking his stomach.

After Phil pulls out, and they lay on the bed with each other in their arms, there's only one word that can describe how they're both feeling; satisfaction.


End file.
